


efficiency

by bellaaanovak



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I think that's enough tags, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovered Memories, Secret Relationship, bucky barnes is an avenger, old fashioned steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asks Tony for a little upgrade on his arm to please Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	efficiency

**Author's Note:**

> 4 meg ily cute thing
> 
> always taking prompts at castielssam.tumblr.com <3

If there’s anything Bucky’s learned since his time as an Avenger, it’s probably this: Tony Stark asks a lot of questions.

 

He asks questions like there is a straight answer to every one of them, and like he expects them to be answered. He thinks every question he asks is going to be answered right away without thought or concern on why the question is being asked. One night, Bucky convinced Steve to go with him to peek at Tony’s file, and apparently there’s a term for that: over-expectant. There’s a term for everything now.

 

So when Bucky goes into Tony’s lab at Avengers tower to ask a favor, Tony shoots back with questions.

 

“Come on, Stark, have I ever asked you for anything?” Bucky asks.

“No, but I just want to know why exactly you want your arm to vibrate.” Tony argues back. God, does he ever quit?

“It’s – it’s for efficiency.”

 

There’s a pause.

 

“Efficiency.” Tony’s eyes squint and Bucky needs to come up with an excuse _fast_ because efficiency was the stupidest one he could have thought of. It’s not like he can come out and say, _I want to make my boyfriend Captain America feel good when we fuck_. That’ll make everyone on the team faint due to, uh, what’s the term? _Transient loss of consciousness._

“Yeah. You know, let’s say we have a guy in interrogation, and he won’t ‘fess up, okay? And… and I can use my arm to just, kinda, buzz it out of him.”

 

 _Buzz it out of him?!_ Jesus, he’s getting lazy with his lies. Clearly, when a guy spends seventy years being lied to, it kinda turns him off to the idea of not telling the truth.

 

“I swear, Barnes. You have some weird tactics, but hey, who am I to argue with?” Bucky opens his mouth to reply, but Tony shoots him a glare. He doesn’t say anything.

 

As Tony is tinkering with the metal arm, Bucky can’t stop thinking about what Steve is gonna say. With all the crazy new _toys_ that are out and about in the twenty-first century, he might like it. He sure hopes so. Because if he doesn’t, Bucky’s going to have to go back to Stark and get rid of that feature. Maybe he’d come up with a better excuse. If not, he’d have to say the whole buzzing-it-out-of-bad-guys thing didn’t work too well.

 

It takes a tedious half hour, but Tony finishes with the arm and Bucky doesn’t feel any different. “How do I… uh, you know, turn it on?”

 

Stark squints suspiciously again, and Bucky hates himself for his word choice.

 

“On the top of your wrist, there’s a little button. It’ll buzz like a cell phone or a vibrator for safe-side twenty minutes before it needs a recharge.” Bucky tilts his head and nods a little, faintly remembering telephones vibrate and so do the toys he sees at sex shops. Twenty minutes, huh? Not bad. Although both Bucky and Steve know they can go much longer than that. Whether it’s the serum or their desperate desire to keep going or, as Steve says, outlast each other, Bucky doesn’t know.

 

But damn, is he grateful either way.

 

It gets him thinking. Thinking about Steve’s face when he feels the cool vibration on his most private parts in the most intimate way, his eyes when Bucky raises his eyebrows and kisses him deep –

 

“Barnes.” Tony’s voice breaks his concentration, and his friend’s squinty eyes facing downwards at the fucking obvious bulge in his sweatpants breaks his composure.

“I – What? Yeah?”

“Who were you just making happy noises about?”

“W-what?” Bucky’s eyes widen. Was he making noises?

“Yeah, I leave the room for a second to throw some papers away and I come back and – happy noises.”

 

Bucky didn’t even notice Tony left the room. Jesus, he has it bad. Realizing he needs an answer, and _quick_ , Bucky throws out some random lie he hopes will lower his uneasiness and lower… the other thing.

 

“This girl who works in security in the parking garage down the block. Yeah.” _Nailed it_.

“Oh, okay. Go get ‘em, Tiger.” Tony blows out a smile and Bucky turns to leave, _quickly_ , when Tony coughs behind him. “I hope Rogers likes your new upgrade.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m countin’ on it.”

 

Bucky stops dead in the doorway.

 

Oh, shit. _Oh. Shit._

He doesn’t even turn around considering his face is probably ridiculously red. Jesus, fucking Stark.

 

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll keep your dirty little secret, Barnes. Team dynamics and all. Also, I know for a fact that the only woman who works at that parking garage is sixty-four and actually _looks_ her age.” Bucky nodded and left the room hurriedly, needing to get back to Brooklyn as soon as he could.

 

☼

 

When Bucky gets back to his and Steve’s apartment, Steve is on the couch in a sweatshirt and sweats watching a movie in black and white. God, he loves it when he gets all sentimental. “Honey, I’m home.”

 

Steve turns around and smiles, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Something happens in the movie and he chuckles as Bucky sets his backpack down. He walks over to the couch as he pulls his hair back into a small ponytail and plops next to him, kissing his cheek. “What are you watching?”

“ _Duck Soup_. I haven’t seen this in forever,” Steve sighs happily. Bucky loves seeing Steve like this. “Hey, remember when we had to take a cab all the way to Long Island in ’39 to get to the drive-in and watch this? They barely let us in ‘cause we didn’t have a car. Now it’s just… _there,_ on Netflix.” Bucky widens his eyes and laughs.

“Look at you, using terms like Netflix and adapting to this crazy version of America.”

 

They sit for a while, watching the last twenty minutes of the movie. Bucky laughs more than he expects to, because yeah, it has been forever since he’s seen this. When the credits start to roll, Bucky kisses Steve deep and God, he is never going to get over the feeling of being kissed back.

 

They kiss and laugh and touch each other; Bucky pulls off Steve’s sweatshirt and sweats effortlessly while attempting to undress himself at the same time. Luckily their couch is wide enough for things like this.

 

“I uh, I got somethin’ for you.” Bucky mutters against Steve’s lips. Steve blinks.

“Buck, you didn’t have to buy me anything.”

“I didn’t. It was free. You know how you’ve wanted to try new stuff? Well, I got an upgrade.” Bucky bites his cheek at Tony’s way of putting it. Fucking Tony. Steve tilts his head and Bucky presses the tiny button on the top of his wrist, right where Tony said it would be. There’s a small sound of vibration coming from his arm and he can’t even feel it, but he knows Steve will be able to.

“Bucky, you _didn’t_ ,” He’s smiling. Does he like it or what? “What are you waiting for?”

 

Bucky is complaisant, placing his hand carefully on Steve’s thigh. His boyfriend shivers but nods in approval and he moves his hand to Steve’s already hard cock, wrapping his fingers around it like always. Steve lets out something that sounds like a high pitched whine and before he knows it, Bucky is kissing him again.

 

He pumps his cock effortlessly, knowing the sounds the other is making are of pleasure. Bucky licks inside of Steve’s mouth, holding his shoulder with his other hand. He thumbs over the tip of Steve’s cock and grins when he cants his hips up like he does when he wants more. Oh, _God_ , this was definitely one of Bucky’s better ideas.

 

As Bucky kisses Steve’s neck, he gently slips his index finger inside of him and Steve makes a sort of strangled noise but it’s fucking _beautiful_. He fucks him with his finger, loving the responses he’s getting. Grinning profusely, he stares Steve in his eyes and takes his hand with his unoccupied, human hand and squeezes it. Steve makes a noise and Bucky feels the come on his waist. He moves his arm quickly from under Steve, because getting the come off of it last time was a pain in the ass.

 

They kiss slowly and tenderly and laugh a little.

 

“Yeah, wow, I like your upgrade, Bucky. And you.”

 

☼

 

At a team meeting a week later, Natasha is going over how to handle all of this HYDRA bullshit.

 

Everyone is there besides Thor, who is taking care of something-or-other up in space. Jesus, Bucky still can’t believe they have working Stark technology walking around, let alone a _demigod_. He needed to sit down for that talk.

 

Tony interrupts Natasha in the middle of one of her sentences and everyone in the room stares at him. Natasha is smiling and Bucky suddenly fears for Stark’s life. “Who put her in charge anyway? I mean, after Fury fake bit the dust and everything.”

“Fury is dead.” Steve replies, a little too quickly.

“Save it, Captain Barnes,” Bucky’s eyes widen. That was probably a slip of the tongue, nothing more. “Or, Rogers, sorry. Or are you two getting your last names hyphenated…?”

 

 _Jesus_. Not now. Steve had just got done telling him the other night about how he wants to be the one to tell everyone.

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Clint inquires curiously. Oh, fuck, he’s totally going to out them.

“Nothin’. Nothing. Continue, Your Highness.”

 

Natasha glares at him and right before she speaks, Tony starts talking _again_. “It’s just… it’s confusing me – why aren’t the supercharged superhero boyfriends up there giving the orders?”

 

Steve dips his face in his hands and all eyes are on them. Bucky stands up and holds his hands out to argue, but then raises his eyebrows.

 

“Okay, you know what?” Bucky grabs Steve by his shoulder and hoists him out of his chair and against the table, pressing his body to his and kissing him tenderly. He places his hands on his _superhero boyfriend’s_ hips and Steve gently tugs on his hair.

 

“About damn time,” Bruce’s voice breaks the silence as Bucky pulls off of Steve slowly. “I was beginning to wonder when you two were going to say something.”

 

Steve turns pink and turns around. “I was going to, I was. Just – Tony found out.” He faces Bucky and Bucky throws his hands up.

“He _guessed_. He saw right through me, babe.”

 

“ _Pet names_?” Tony yells.

“I had no idea. How did I not know? I’m a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I…”

“Calm down, Bird-Brain. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s dead, and all that matters is that I figured it out first.”

“Give them a break, guys,” Natasha says calmly. She straightens up and smiles towards Bucky and Steve. “I think they’re cute. Similar life experience and everything.”

 

Steve and Natasha exchange a _look_ and Bucky’s grip on Steve’s waist tightens a little.

 

“Okay, well, now that everyone knows _that_ , I went down on Steve in the janitor’s closet before this meeting started.”

 

The team grimaces a little and groans, and Steve is so red he could pass for Red Skull. Steve cocks his head towards the door and practically begs with his eyes to leave. “We’re gonna go get dinner.” Bucky says calmly as they start to walk out.

 

“Oh, _dinner_ ,” Bruce shoots back sarcastically. “Is that what they called it in the thirties?”

 

As Bucky and Steve exit, Steve takes a breath. “We are getting dinner, right? ‘Cause I’m starved.”

“Easy, Captain, we’ll be at the restaurant eventually.”

“Do we have a reservation?”

“No, why?”

 

☼

 

Twenty minutes, Tony said.

 

The thing went for thirty-nine.


End file.
